<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Like This by 15dogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890884">Something Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs'>15dogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Oneshot, Peter Pettigrew Didn't Betray James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius always seems to have something to say about your boyfriend, but maybe it’s because his words are powered by another emotion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Remus said as he placed a letter before you, “it’s not from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned and threw your head in your hands. You could feel everyone’s eyes on you― specifically Sirius― so you regained composure, meeting everyone’s sad eyes with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine!” You shot a glare at Sirius who hid his smirk with a long sip from his mug. “Don’t start with me, Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t said a word, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes as you got up from the table. “He’s coming, I know he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’s just busy, (Y/N),” Peter assured you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right, Peter. He’s just busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe he just doesn’t make time for you,” Sirius interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rounded on the raven haired boy, finger pointed at his chest. “I thought I said not to start with me,” you sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius raised his hands in defense, standing up so he towered over you. “I’m just saying, Ben’s your boyfriend, he should be spending his summer with you here. Or at least he should write you. When did he say he was visiting us? Four days ago, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scuffed your feet against the wooden paneling of the little home you shared with the three boys. You suddenly felt ashamed; you didn’t want to admit that Sirius had a point, but he most certainly did. Ben hadn’t bothered to contact you since you moved in. When you two went long distance, Ben had promised he’d at least stay for a bit to help you unpack but there you were, living in your new flat with Remus, Sirius, and Peter for a couple weeks now, nearly fully unpacked and ready to move on. But you weren’t ready to move on from Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then you were back under Sirius’s gaze, his eyes softening as your shoulders drooped. “Six days ago. He said he was coming six days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius cursed himself for falling prey to your doe eyes. He grabbed you by the arms, ducking to meet your gaze. “Hey, look, I’m sorry I brought it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine.” You wiggled out of his grasp and waved him off as you stalked towards your room. “It’s...it’s really fine, Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through his hair in distraught. “Shit, no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Sirius, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you disappeared into your room and shut the door behind you, Remus clapped Sirius on the back. “So smooth, Pads. Really, I think she might have fallen in love with you already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius shrugged out of Remus’s hand and stormed off towards his room, leaving Remus and Peter stifling snickers behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius flopped onto his bed, throwing his head back onto the pillow. He groaned at his actions, recalling what happened months prior, before you got together with Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, I can’t just kiss you like this!” Sirius cried. A cocky grin tugged at your lips. Sirius’ eyes went wide and he shook his head fervently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius Black was nervous. And it was all because of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He started to stammer our poor excuses before promptly shutting himself up and darting off towards his dorm. You called after him, feeling terrible for making fun of him during the little drinking game. Something about the way he looked at you made you feel like he wasn’t joking when he said he didn’t want to kiss you like that, but still wanted to kiss you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Sirius wanted to. He wanted to since he met you but you were too blind to see it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>―</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You paced around the kitchen, awaiting an owl from Ben. Remus almost felt sorry for you, watching you pause every few minutes because you thought you heard a hoot or a flap of wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for the hundredth time that day, you paused at the sound of wings. And so did Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ran to the window to catch the owl, seeing that it was Ben’s tawny. You squealed with excitement as Sirius exited his room. He felt instantly filled with regret as he saw you petting the owl, bouncing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, look! I told you he’d write, I told you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius ran a hand through his hair and feigned happiness. “Well, you proved me wrong, (Y/N).”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it say?” Remus interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ripped open the letter, your eyes scanning over the sweet words that your boyfriend wrote you. You read it once, twice, three times, your face falling with each individual read. Sirius furrowed his brow and placed a hand on your shoulder. You gasped at his touch and looked up at him, tears in your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a watery chuckle and forced a smile on your face. “Ben’s not coming,” you explained. “Too busy. He says that we’re probably already unpacked so it wouldn’t make sense for him to buy a Portkey and travel from America and whatnot, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sirius looked appalled. “You’re joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you could say I can’t be Sirius.” Even Sirius couldn’t laugh at your joke. You shifted your weight and looked at the floor. “Go on, Sirius, tell me how shitty of a person Ben is. I know that you’re dying to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed, looking over your shoulder to meet Remus’ knowing eyes. Remus shrugged as if to tell Sirius that whatever he would say he had to mean because you could see right through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you’re probably right. He’s just busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, feeling the tears start to stream down your cheeks. “I’m gonna go to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, (Y/N)!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dropped the letter at Sirius’s feet as you ran towards your room and shut the door behind you, collapsing on your bed in a ball of sorrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius picked up the letter and read it once over, scoffing at his poor excuse of an apology. Remus stared at his friend amusedly, sipping coffee from a mug. Sirius slammed the paper on their table, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he would do that!” Sirius hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t? Because I most certainly can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She deserves someone who actually cares about her, someone who wants to be with her, someone-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you, Sirius? She deserves someone like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius froze. Remus raised his brows awaiting Sirius’s response, but nothing came. That was as much an answer as any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had been crying in your room for the past couple days. Remus would occasionally bring you chocolates, Peter crafted little toys like fortune tellers, and Sirius? Sirius hadn’t shown up so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would check in on you, sure, but he never brought you anything like the other guys. You weren’t necessarily upset about it, but you were confused as to why he seemed to be more distant than the other guys. Not avoiding you, just distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he wasn’t good at comforting people. But you knew that wasn’t true, Sirius had always been with you, always been there for you. What would have caused this change in behavior?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he could sense your thinking, there was a hesitant knock at your door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” you called out as you brushed used tissues onto your end table. Sirius entered, waving at you awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit here?” He pointed towards the blank spot on your bedsheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cleaned it off just for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How thoughtful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tugged the blankets up to your chest as Sirius laid beside you. You continued to stare at the ceiling, feeling Sirius’s stare on you. You sighed; nothing good was about to come out of that boy’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what you’re gonna say, Sirius,” you whispered. “I know you didn’t come here to just check on me. Just spit it out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Fine! I will!” You were taken aback by his abrupt change in demeanor. “You need a guy who shows up, love, and Ben is not doing that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up and rolled your eyes. “Say what you really feel,” you shot under your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to see that you’re stuck dating a wall, (Y/N)? You have to know that you’re too good for him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I’m not too good for you? In fact, I must be just perfect for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t exactly sure where those words came from, they just came. Maybe it was that drunken night he was dared to kiss you and you hadn’t stopped thinking about it. Maybe it was the way he acted more like a boyfriend than your own boyfriend had. Or maybe it was the way he gave you butterflies when he smiled. Maybe it was the way electricity shot up your spine he rested his hand on the small of your back. Maybe it was the way that you wished you never dated Ben in the first place, but rather dated Sirius but you were too damn stubborn to admit it, even to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you on about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled out of the bed and opened the door, hearing Remus and Peter scatter back to their rooms. “Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You choked back a sob and Sirius then knew that he went too far. He got off of your bed and stumbled towards the door, pausing to look at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help that I’m a hopeless romantic, Sirius. I want things to work out, and they will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wasting it on the wrong guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sucked in a sharp breath, mumbling an excuse as you shut the door in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Merlin, was he right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>―</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later, Sirius sat out by the pond that stood about 100 feet from your flat. He tossed a pebble in between his hands, debating what he could do to make it up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did he know you were on your way to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sirius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped up to yours and he began to grab his things to leave. “I was just heading out, actually-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart sank into his stomach as his steps slowed to a stop. You picked up a rock and skipped it across the pond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with Ben, actually. You were right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius tried to fight the feeling of excitement that rose up in his chest. “How did he take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded thoughtfully. “Really well, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t respond yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he hasn’t responded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a wry laugh and Sirius joined in, feeling some of the tension flood from his body. You picked up another rock and skipped it across the pond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad that I’m relieved?” you said, interrupting the silence. Sirius’ eyes went wide. You met his stare and he quickly attempted to save face by clearing his throat and picking up another pebble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I think that you did the right thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you’d say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sense of dread crept back into the forefront of Sirius’s mind as you picked up yet another rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” you began as you moved closer to Sirius, “my friends back home would always play this game; there was a little pond by our houses that we’d go to on weekends. We’d talk about whatever, but it was usually boys. So we developed a little tradition: you think of your crush’s name and you toss a rock across the pond. Depending on how many times it skips, your fortune with your crush would be told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius eyed you skeptically. “Has it ever worked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, no,” you chuckled. “But I’d still like to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded dutifully as the both of you retrieved your rocks. You glanced up at Sirius, thinking of his name as you skipped it across the pond. It skipped two times before sinking, causing you to frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that mean?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means it’s not up to me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius snorted. “And you made these rules when you were a kid? That’s quite depressing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up. Just skip yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius did as he was told, skipping the rock across the pond three times. You gasped before turning to him with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three times? What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means they fancy you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thinking of you, who else would he be thinking of? But he couldn’t tell you that just because of some silly game you made up when you were a kid. There was no way you felt the same― you just got out a relationship!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled back at you, nodding with faint confidence. You nodded back and made your way to leave but Sirius wouldn’t let you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he had admitted that he wanted to kiss you back in school stirred in his mind like nothing else he knew. He thought about you constantly but he had to hide it. That was, until, that very moment. He couldn’t keep waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen, I can’t just kiss you like this!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed you by the wrist and tugged you towards him, connecting your lips. You didn’t even hesitate to clasp your hands behind his neck, his own trailing over your body like a dying man to the prospect of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you pulled away, both of you were panting messes. He rested his forehead against yours, placing a peck against your lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant something like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>